Layla without Lark never thought it would happen
by i'manidiotnumber1
Summary: Layla is on her own with a brother missing and Lark gone and demons dropping in all the time What is Layla going to do? Well read and find out!
1. Characters

New characters

Layla-18 year old has a twin sister, Lark. Powers are freezing time, healing, orbing, telepathy, levation, telekinetic.

Wyatt- 22 year old, he is the oldest, has a special bond with Layla. Powers are force field, healing, orbing, telekinetic conjuring and pretty much a lot of powers I can't name

Chris- 20 year old always is provoking the twins. Powers are orbing, and telekinetic

Luna- 17 year old the youngest of the bunch, also Phoebe's kid. Powers are levation, premonition, and empathy

Old characters

Piper- mother of Wyatt, Chris, Lark, and Layla. Powers are freezing time and blowing up things

Leo- father of Wyatt, Chris, Lark, and Layla. Powers are orbing, healing, glamoring, sensing, basically every power a whitelighter has.

Phoebe- mother to Luna, married to Coop, and her powers are premonition, levation, and empathy

Coop- father to Luna and powers are every power a cupid has

Paige- married to Henry, has no kids at the moment, and her powers are orbing and telekinetic

Henry- married to Paige, mortal

Victor- father of Piper, Phoebe and Prue, but she is dead but you never know she might appear, mortal


	2. Oh crap!

Chapter 1

A faint yell for Wyatt reached Layla's ears

"Wyatt!" yelled Chris loudly, as he poked his head into Layla's room, a room she use to share with her twin sister Lark, who recently ran away.

"Hey, Lay, have you seen Wyatt?" asked Chris

"Yeah, I think he went up to the attic. I'll get him for you." suggested Layla

"Alright, I'll be down stairs"

Layla takes the stairs up to the attic two at a time, she crept open the door "Wyatt, Chris is looking for……. (Interrupted by bright golden lights surrounding Wyatt, she blinks, and when she looks back Wyatt is gone) …..you. Ummm Ok, CHRIS!"

Chris comes running into the attic "Layla, what's wrong...Demon"

"No umm… You see I came up here looking for Wyatt and well bright swirl orbs, not blue, but golden kind of surrounded him, I blinked and when I looked back, Wyatt, well, was gone." explained Layla

"Oh great another sibling gone missing!" sighed Chris

"Hey Now, Lark had her reasons, but we need to find Wyatt. Dad will be pissed if we don't and not to mention Mom." Screamed Layla

"Well yeah, but do you expect me to help?" inquired Chris

"Well yeah!" exclaimed Layla

"Well Don't!" shrugged Chris as he orbed out

"Thanks a lot, Moron!" yelled Layla after him


	3. Where are we?

Chapter 2

Layla walked over to the Book of Shadows (BOS)

"Ok Wyatt, what were you doing?" said Layla talking to herself

She looked down at the BOS "The back to the past spell? Oh! Crap! Gosh dang Wyatt! Ok well let's make a spell to take me back to Wyatt"

'I need to find my brother dear'

'Take me back to where I fear'

'To another time and place'

'That I may see my brother's face'

Bright golden orbs fill the room and surrounded Layla

"Oh Crappp!" screamed Layla as she disappeared

Layla landed on her butt in the attic where her brother is standing, looking down at her.

"He, He, He! Hi, Bro!" laughed Layla

"Layla! What Are You Doing Here?" questioned Wyatt

"Umm well for starters looking for you and two, where is here?" answered Layla

" Well we are in the past and I don't need your help."

"Didn't say you did. Where in the past exactly?"

"Your and Lark's Sweet 16." Shrugged Wyatt

"What?" screamed Layla "This was the worst party ever and the worst day of my life"

"Yeah, I know, but would you keep it down. You see something kind of happened that I'm trying to stop." hushed Wyatt

"And you say you don't need my help." laughed Layla


	4. Strange feelings

Chapter 3

They crept down the attic stairs "Ok Layla, we can't let them see us," whispered Wyatt.

"Do I need to write 'Duh' across your forehead? You act like I've never time traveled before…." said Layla sarcastically

"What? When did you time travel?" asked Wyatt

"Oops! Did I say that out loud… oh well it was with Lark about…oh this time." giggled Layla

"Oh great, that might be what we are looking for. So when did you guys time travel?" exclaimed Wyatt

"Not today if that's what you mean!" shrugged Layla

"Ok….wait shush" hushed Wyatt

Layla heard what Wyatt heard, hurried foot steps heading their way and before they could do something Lark came around the corner.

"_Layla, Wyatt, what are you doing?"_ inquired Lark

"So much for not letting them see us." Said Layla out of the side of her mouth

Lark looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Well, Lark, Layla was just helping me with your gift." suggested Wyatt

"Yeah like I'm going to buy that." shrugged Lark

"Why not?" asked Wyatt looking around at Layla, who throw up her hands as if to say 'I give up'

"Because Layla and you just went with dad to get a gift, so who are you and what do you want?" explained Lark

"_Alright fine we'll talk"_ declared Layla "Wow that felt strange!" as she ushered Lark and Wyatt into the twin's room

"_Why did that feel weird"_

"_Umm... I'll explain later"_

"Ok enough with the Freaky Twin Thing…. Wow you are right it's been awhile since I've said or heard that." claimed Wyatt

"Ok what is goin….Wait a minute have you been time traveling again?" demanded Lark

"Hey now it wasn't me this time I was trying to find Wyatt." retorted Layla as she tries to look innocent

Lark turned to Wyatt "Well?"

"Well nothing I don't have to tell you anything." claimed Wyatt. "But we need you not to tell anyone."

"Why because mom will freak"

"Well we might need mom's help" shrugged Wyatt

"Alright then" said Lark turning to Layla. Layla nodded knowing what to do.

"MOM!" screamed Lark and Layla as one


	5. Piper's help

Chapter 4

Piper came running into their room "Girls, what's wrong? Um…..wait I thought you went with your father." (Seeing Layla and Wyatt)

"I did but I'm not that Layla and this isn't that Wyatt either"

"Have you been time traveling again," demanded Piper.

Lark snorted.

_"Shut up, Lark, like you have never done it,"_ thought Layla.

"Yes, mom, we have," answered Wyatt, giving Layla a look.

"Layla, do I have to bind your powers…again" laughed Piper

"No, not in the future, you have bigger problems," laughed Layla also.

"Oh ok nice to know. Wait! What bigger problems?" Asked Piper.

"All in good time, you know I can't tell you about the future."

"Yeah I know but it doesn't hurt to ask sometimes." Laughed Piper.

"You don't change mush," snorted Layla.

"You will always be your dad's," Shrugged Piper.

"And Lark will always be yours" answered Layla.

"Ok someone PLEASE…explain what is going on" demanded Lark

"Geez keep your pants on. Wyatt, want to take this one," laughed Layla.

Wyatt shook his head and sat down on Layla's bed looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"A lot of help you are." Argued Layla, "I mean it's not like I know what's going on." As she crossed her arms and sat on Lark's bed with her legs crossed and facing away from him.

"Wow! I think that is the first time I have ever seen them fight," commented Piper.


	6. Piper's help cont

Chapter 5

"Shit, that's not good" whispered Wyatt.

"Look I'll fix this, Lark, honey, go down stairs and tell dad that I went to Aunt Phoebe's house, Future Wyatt and Layla orb me to Phoebe's" conformed Piper as they orb out.

Lark bounded down the stairs and ran head long into Chris

"Geez Chris Watch where you are going"

"Watch where I am going you're the one running down the stairs" laughed Chris as he pushed Lark.

"Don't you push me" screamed Lark as she point her finger at him and a lamp on the table next to him exploded.

"Still trying to control your power I see" suggested Leo "Where is mom?"

"Oh she went to Aunt Phoebe's" answered Lark

"And how did she get there" asked Leo

"Oh umm….Uncle Coop came and got her?" shrugged Lark

"Uh-huh well then"

_"Geez that was close"_ thought Lark

_"What was close"_ asked Layla

Lark jumped _"Shit Layla you scared me"_

_"Well normally that doesn't happen"_

_"Yeah well I wasn't expecting it"_

_"Whatever but something is going on and I will find out"_

_"Umm...Sure got to go"_

"Dad I'm off to Aunt Phoebe's Mom said she wanted me to come." Yelled Lark as she orbed out.


	7. They know

Chapter 6

Piper, future Wyatt and Layla orb into Phoebe's and half startle Coop

"OMG!" screamed Coop

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Coop" laughed Future Wyatt

"Just wasn't expecting you"

"Where's Phoebe" asked Piper

"Umm….just a minute. PHOEBE!" yelled Coop

"What!?" yelled Phoebe as she came walking into the room just in time to see Lark orbing in "In coming"

Everybody turned around

"Hi…Sorry to be here but the other Layla was getting suspicious"

_"Yeah like I'm not always I can read your thoughts"_

_"Shut up"_

"Ok can we stop with the freaky twin thing we have to figure things out" demanded Coop

Lark and Layla glare at each other for like 5 seconds then shrug and got down to business. Phoebe slid over to Layla and laid her hand on her shoulder and suddenly a flood of images filled her head. An innocent being attacked by a big guy throwing energy balls and another image of Layla going up against and almost dying Phoebe sucked in air as she came back to the present.

"Upper level demon attacking innocent…. And Layla almost dying by going up against him by herself"

"I remember that she came back I had to heal her" said Wyatt

"So it was when she was sixteen" said Piper "but she hasn't really accomplished control her power yet."

"Well this just mean we have to find the demon before she does…I mean I do" said Layla

"What do you mean we? You are not going" said Piper firmly

"Look mom I fought this demon before so I know how he works and I have more powers now and can control them way better"

"Oh really show me"

"Ok whatever, which ones do you want to see first?"

"Freezing, telekinesis, and orbing the ones I know about"

"Ok, Lark throw that Lamp over there next to you"

"No not the good lamp how about this ball" asked Phoebe

"No has to be that lamp. Just knock it over."

Lark knocked the lamp over and has it was falling Layla did a very Piper-like imitation with he hands and the lamp froze in mid-fall

"So telekinesis now"

She waved her hand and the lamp went back to its place

"Orbing. Now you see me now you don't" said Layla as she orbed to Lark side "Over here" making Lark jump

"Okay I see that you can control your power but what other powers do you have" said Piper

"Let's see there is Astor-projection and metamorphism." Claimed Layla proudly

_"Wait what" exclaimed Lark_

"_Don't worry you enjoy metamorphism" reassured Layla_

"I want to see these" said Phoebe

"Fine"

Layla thinks about her other aunt; Paige and she heard a gasp from Phoebe and Piper. Layla looks up and into the mirror she grinned at her reflection. She looked just like Paige

"So what do you think" said Layla in a very Paige-like voice

_"Wow" thought Lark_

_"I know right"_

"Well that's a pretty neat power" said Coop

As Layla was changing back into herself and then she astro-projected beside Wyatt, who grinned at her she knew just what he was thinking without having to be telepathic. She grinned back at him from the other side of the room as she astro-projected back into her body.

"So now can I go demon hunting with you guys?"

Yeah I guess but we still need Paige" said Piper

"Fine whatever"

"PAIGE!"

Bright orbs filled the room as Paige orbed in "You called" said Paige

"Yeah demon hunting" said Phoebe "Oh and this is future Layla and Wyatt"

"Figures since Layla and Wyatt were at the manor a minute again"

"Maybe you shouldn't come because of you being pregnant" said Piper

"I thought we went through this with you when you were pregnant with Wyatt"

"Yes I know you're pregnant not dead but your baby is not invincible"

Wyatt smiled proudly Layla and Lark snorted Wyatt glared at them.

"So I'm going"

"Fine but if you miscarry I'm telling Layla honey can you orb the book here"

"Already done" said Paige as she set the book down

Wyatt thought quietly _"Damn she's good"_

"Watch your mouth" said the twins at the same time. Piper glances at Wyatt

"What I didn't say any thing"

"They're telepathic"

"_Tattle tellers" glared Wyatt_

The twins grinned

Phoebe started flipping through the book when she stopped and stared at the page. She motioned for the other two, Piper and Paige. The others rolled their eyes. Piper took a closer look

"Isn't that ….." began Piper but stopped mid-sentence and glanced at Layla

"Alright what let me see" said Layla as she pulled the book to her she looked at the page. Realization flashed crossed her face.

"Paul" whispered Layla

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe look worried

"This is the guy you saw in your vision" asked Layla

"Yes honey and I know what you at going through"

"You have no idea I remember going up against him now and I'm ready to vanquish his ass"

Layla started to sit really still with her eyes closed

"Layla, honey what are you doing."

"Shh sit in a circle and hold hands" she said as she held out her hands

Everyone did as she said Layla thought really hard about Paul. She heard a bunch of gasps she opened her eyes and she was in an alley and the innocent was walking around the corner. Lark and Wyatt quickly grab her and orbed her to safety Layla changes into the innocent right before Paul shimmered in


	8. The fight

Chapter 7

Paul got right behind her and started to throw the energy ball before he knew what was happening the innocent-look-alike/Layla whipped around kicked his wrist away which made the energy ball hit a wall. He began to throw another one when he realized who he was looking at; Layla had changed back to herself.

"Well I see we have a new power." Laughed Paul sarcastically.

"Quite a few new powers actually."

"Well then I have to kill you," said Paul as he threw another energy ball in her direction.

Layla did a very Piper-like imitation again and the energy ball froze inches from her face "Not likely"

"Well no worry that won't last long now let's see you do that little eye squint thing"

"Oh you mean this," smirked Layla as she waved her pointer finger from the energy ball to the wall; where the energy ball went flying into it.

"Ok you're powers have grown….. Why is that?" claimed Paul

"Maybe it because I'm from the future!"

A frighten look flickered through his eyes but was quickly extinguished "No matter I'll finish you."

"You wish!"

All of a sudden Paige appeared behind him. Paul wickedly grinned at Layla and kicked out and hit Paige in the stomach, Paige went flying into the wall behind her and fell to the floor unconscious Piper and Phoebe rushed to her side.

"One down three to go," said Paul

"Layla, quit messing around and finish him!" yelled Wyatt as he orbed in

"Listen to your big brother, little baby Layla"

"I'm not a baby" screamed Layla as she went all out kicking and punching but Paul was blocking every attack.

Layla was out of breath Paul saw this and threw another energy ball. Layla suddenly looked up with a glare in her eye and her triquettra tattoo glowing in the sun with just a flick of her wrist, she sent the energy ball back at Paul who engulfed him in flames and with a nasty screech Paul exploded. Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt looked up to see Layla walk through the smoke.


	9. Going home

Chapter 8

Layla rushed over "Is she alright?"

Paige groaned in response

"I think she is going to miscarry."

"Too late" groaned out Paige

"Eww…" everyone said in unison

"Well I think I have figured out what I needed to come back for" claimed Wyatt

"Wait what? Because I fought the demon and almost died when I was 16 you had to come back for that. Lame" answered Layla

"So I guess that means you have to go back," said Piper

"Yeah Layla you want to do the honors and send us back," asked Wyatt as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hugged him and the hugged Layla

"Why not um…Let's see"

"Our mission here is complete

Our point here is obsolete

Take us home now this we say

To the right time please we pray"

Gold lights appeared around them as they waved good-bye. They landed with a thud in the attic just as the door banged open.


	10. First Charge

Chapter 9

The Charmed ones or Phoebe and Paige since Piper is looking for the other twin storm into the attic. While Wyatt and Layla rush to their feet because for some odd reason they always land on their butts.

"What are you two doing up here" asked Phoebe

"Oh nothing just practicing some moves," answered Layla, Wyatt rolled his eyes

"What's up, guys?" asked Wyatt

"Just looking for the lasted demon that I saw in my premonition" said Phoebe

"And going after it since I don't have the same phobia as Piper" completed Paige

"No you are not!" demanded Layla aggressively

"Um Layla honey we need the power of three. That means you, me, and Paige" said Phoebe

"Yeah what's gotten into you" claimed Paige

"Let's just say I had a premonition of my own"

"Uh-oh she sounds like her mother, which be the way have you talked to her lately" asked Phoebe

"Nope haven't I guess I'll stay since I have a watchdog now" sighed Paige

Layla growled at her playfully

"Well great who's our third person" asked Phoebe

"Umm…Wyatt!" suggested Layla

"Why do I get volunteered?"

"Because you are the most powerful" smiled Layla boosting his ego

"Gee thanks" said Wyatt smiling

"No pro…Owie" screamed Layla holding her head

"Layla hon. what's wrong" asked Paige

"Sounds like a dentist drill in my head" grinded Layla

Phoebe and Paige look at each other

"Um Leo!" said Phoebe and Paige as one

"Ow… my head"

Bright blue orbs fill the room as Leo comes into view

"You rang"

"Yeah Layla is hearing dentist drills in her head" shrugged Paige

"Um…yeah about that" explained Leo turning to Layla "follow where it pulls you; you just got your first charge. Maybe Phoebe and Wyatt should go with you"

"Yeah whatever" complained Layla grabbing Wyatt's and Phoebe's hand

They orb into a supply closet. Layla pecked her head out the door.

"Well this is not what I expected" exclaimed Layla

"Its your old high school" whispered Wyatt


End file.
